


Forbidden Exchange

by DragonPrincess



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Fucking, Hentai, Lactation Kink, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess/pseuds/DragonPrincess
Summary: Lilith returns to the scene where her siren powers were taken from her, lost in thought she didn't realize she wasn't alone. Who is this stranger and what happens when they have an odd heated exchange.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Tyreen Calypso
Kudos: 6





	Forbidden Exchange

Summary: Lilith returns to the scene where her abilites were stolen, lost in thought she didn't hear a stranger appears, who is this stranger and what happens when they share a dirty heated forbidden exchange

The following OC belongs to my fiance, Aven Calypso who is the son of Troy and Tyreen Calypso.

The commander of the Crimson Raiders found herself at the scene of the crime, where her siren powers were drained by the Calypso Twins. Lilith would come everyday wondering what she could have done differently that day to prevent her greatest loss.

She would play the scenerios back in her head, she would triumph everytime. Lilith realizes everytime she returns to reality that she should have kept her guard up after finding out Troy was a male siren, the new finding had left her vulnerable and that was when Tyreen took her prey.

"Damn Tyreen…Damn Troy..." Lilith curses out loud.

"Cursing my wannabe God parents won't bring back your siren abilities…" A husky voice says within the shadows of the buildings making Lilith look around her surroundings.

"Show yourself…" Lilith says shortly pulling out her gun, She clearly wasn't up for the games.

Revealing himself was a boy in his twenties, he had reddish purple black hair that was styled into a Mohawk with short length shaved sides, blue eyes with a golden fleck to them, Gages like Troy except not as huge, black, gold and white COV styled clothing, Calypso was tattooed above his right shoulder blade and COV on his forearm.

"Firehawk, It's so nice to meet you in person…Huge fan, Can I get your autograph?" The male asks, taking his twin swords out making Lilith raise her gun more. "Relax, I want you to autograph my weapons…Make it out to, Aven Calypso." 

He definitely was the twins kids, he sounded like Troy except with a deeper tone and his presentation was perfection like Tyreen. 

Lilith glares at the male siren. "Another disgraceful Calypso…You have a lot of nerve showing up here, I may not be a siren anymore but I'm still a…."

"A Crimson Raider and I'll kick your ass, Blah, Blah, Blah…Yeah I heard that speech from a woman named Tannis before I took her paperwork on Typhon and boosted my abilities with her powers…Don't worry I didn't drain her, I'm not my parents." Aven replies returning his swords to his carrier.

"You took Tannis's work…..You bastard!" Lilith snaps shooting his shoulder.

Aven hisses as the bullet goes through his shoulder. "Ow! Yes, My parents wanted it so I fetched it.…Haven't you heard of not shooting the messenger?" Aven questions patching his shoulder up.

"The messenger always sends the message." Lilith replies as she had gotten close to the male as he was patching up, she kicks the rest of the medicine out of his hand and sends him to the floor as her foot rests on his chest preventing him from getting up.

"Please oh holy one please don't kill me oh great heritic!!" Aven cries holding his hands up in surrender, he then begins to laugh as Lilith hesitates.

He uses phaselock which he had taken some abilities from his mother since she held most of the power. Lilith growls as she was frozen in the air, she was only able to look at Aven who got up and dusted himself off.

"What to do with you…" Aven says staring at the Firehawk who was basically restrained.

Lilith watches as he circles her, she growls at him. Aven releases Lilith onto the ground.

"You let me go...Why?" Lilith asks.

Aven kicks Lilith in the stomach sending her back onto her back laying on the ground, Lilith leans over and spits up blood and glances up watching him walk closer.

"I'm not letting you go, I'm playing with you, like your a toy. " Aven replies hovering above her and grabbing her shirt collar causing the fabric to rip.

Lilith gasps as she looks away from him as he rips her shirt, she wore no bra so her bare breasts come out of her shirt. Aven removes the torn fabric staring at her bouncy perky breasts, he takes notice of her nipples hardening due to the breeze.

"Wow what a sight…" Aven says cupping her breasts in his warm pale hands.

"Dont touch me." Lilith says.

Aven ignores her and squeezes her breasts, Lilith bites her lip and slaps him across the face causing the male to remove his hands from her breasts.

"You bitch.…" Aven rubs his cheek that burned from her slapping him.

Lilith sits up only for Aven to push her down, he straddles her making sure she couldn't move and leans down teasing one of her nipples with his mouth as his hand plays with the other, Lilith bites her lip trying not to show pleasure, her breasts had gotten sensitive after she's had so much eridium.

Aven switches letting his mouth lick and suckle on the other hard nipple, his teeth grazing the nub causing Lilith to break and moan, his other hand working the other nipple squeeze her breast earning pleased moans from her, once he pulled away from sucking and started fondling her tits, Lilith grew more red.

"Aven, Enough…You're stronger than me, Stop…" Lilith says.

"I don't want to stop, I'm enjoying myself and I get the sense you are too…" Aven responds flicking her nipples as he squeezes the flesh in his hands.

"A-Aven stop.…There's so much pressure in my breasts, You're making them more s-sensitve." Lilith replies stuttering, she never stuttered.

Aven leans down and takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks on it using his teeth, his eyes go wide as he tasted liquid in his mouth, he pulls away and looks as Liliths nipples begin to leak a milky purple substance.

"W-What is that…" Aven questions.

"Eridian milk." Lilth responds. 

"Eridian…" Aven says softly.

"You're a siren, You should know what that is." Lilith replies pushing him off and getting up.

"I know what it is but I've never had Eridian before and I didn't even know it was in liquid form…It's always been in block or crystal form." Aven responds.

"I use to consume alot of it so my body became a storage of Eridum…." Lilith replies.

Aven gets up and walks over pushing Lilith against the wall and leans down licking her nipple as he pumps the other breast.

"You've had enough time to fondle me, Go home you pervert." Lilith hisses.

"Shut up Firehawk, I want more." Aven responds as he suckles on her breasts.

Lilith begins to be a moaning mess as Aven sucks on her nipples, they both slide to the floor with Aven hovering over her still attached to her licking and sucking on her nipples.

"This is so wrong…" Lilith moans as she unbuttons her pants and slides her hand inside rubbing herself as Aven played with her breasts.

Lilith moans in pleasure as she slides her fingers up and down her pussy, taking her wetness and rubbing her clit as Aven suckles on her nipples, Eridian milk dripping from Avens chin as he enjoys the taste.

Aven notices Liliths hand down her pants and grabs the Hem of her panties and pants and pulls them down to her ankles.

"You're not fucking me…" Lilith says.

"Who says I'm fucking you, I'm just gonna taste you..." Aven replies his attention leaving her breasts and going down to her pussy.

He dives into her pussy, his tongue lapping up her wet juices as it teases her swollen clit, he sucks on her clit earning sweet moans from Lilith, enjoying her moans he wanted more so he slid a finger inside her pussy pumping it in and out of her, Lilith arches against him moaning and spreading her legs as she squeezes her breasts mewling as he slid another finger into her pumping them in and out of her at a fast rate, her pussy hole being tight since she hasn't fucked since Roland. 

"F….Fuck….Aven…." Lilith moans loudly gripping his arm as his siren tattoos glowed as he slid a third finger inside moving them around and hitting her womb.

As he thrusted his fingers, he continued attacking her clit with his tongue feeling her body shake under him gave him a strange sense of satisfaction, his pants grew tight as his dick was hard but he ignored that, his attention was to please the Firehawk.

Lilith grabbed his red locks making him bury his face into her pussy, she moans loudly as she squeezes her toes inside her boots and throw her head back with her eyes rolling back and tongue sliding out, she screams his name and squirts.

Avens eyes widen as her juices splatter in his mouth, he pulls away looking at his fingers coated with her cum, he looks at her flushed panting face and he teleports away leaving her a mess.


End file.
